Anything for you
by tenchu11
Summary: Heartbroken and alone Garen and Shyvanna decide to start an affair of sorts. They aren't married...but she was the Prince's ex Girl friend and he is his best friend. Will Katarina jump in and salvage her bruise ego?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I had this idea while I was at work. Depending on reviews and traffic I'll update it. After I finish writing "I'm a fool" another one of my stories. I just had to get this down before I lost it in the moment. If you want more and like to see it updated, you know what to do review and follows. It lets me know it's something you guys/girls actually want to read it. Thanks!**

 **P.S it takes hours to write a chapter, only a few seconds to leave a review! Edited it, sorry for the lackluster writing. Just was overly excited to post it. Thanks for the reviewer calling me out on it, I should be more conscince on putting out quality work.  
**

Anything for you

It was his wedding…even Garen couldn't deny his best friend Prince Jarvan IV, to be his best man. He stood there in the palace's grand ball room. Dressed in Demacian blue dress uniform adorned with ribbons, badges, golden buttons and cuffs. He looked across the entrance the other men from the Dauntle's Vanguard parallel to him. Forming a line on both sides of the door as visitors entered the hall.

The floor was shining and bright and polished he could see his reflection as he looked down, he scowl.

 _I don't want to be here…but I have to know if its true…_

He stood there for what seemed hours but it was only mere minutes as guest kept pouring through. As in Demacian tradition they always saved and announced the most important guest for last. He cringed at the thought of having to hear those two names. But after all, he had to know. Was it really true? Were, he and her over?  
He looked into the passing guest uninterestingly as one of the court's many squires read the names out laud as each of them entered.

"From, The Fjelord! King Tryndere and Queen Ashe!" The Squire, bellowed. As the crowed excitedly clapped.

Each, name and guest seemed to go about the same to the point of annoying him with anticipation. He held the hilt of his dress sword tightly, bending some of the brass and copper inlays, as he started hearing the squire start calling out the names of the guest who had arrived from Noxus.

He looked over to his right watching as each guest would walk, towards two thrones elevated on a mahogany and gold inlay platform. Where Prince Jarvan and his Princess sat next to each other holding hands and welcoming each guest as they arrived. A palace attendant would quickly walk by and relieve each guest of their gift and place it on a table off to the side. He looked so regal and happy, he envied Jarvan at this moment for he found a happiness, he himself lacked and could not have. The squire's voice shook him from gaze away from Jarvan's direction.

"Introducing from Noxus, Darius! And his fiance! Katarina Du Couteau!"

Garen, chest felt a stinging pain he kept his eyes forward not wanting to scan for her. Eventually there she walked arms locked with Darius. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with red trimming. While she just wore a black gown, the fabric shimmered in the radiant chandelier light. He felt tears swell up but he bit his lip as she walked mere feet from him. Her proud gaze that usually looked up as if she was on top of the world faltered and she looked down as she walked by him. Her, beautiful crimson red hair was the only sight he got of her. He could feel an icy chill run through his bones. To add insult to injury Darius chose this exact moment to pull her tightly next to him. Placing his hand on her waist and laying it on her hip.

 _Five years..she had strung me along, that should be me at her side. She's dressed in all black as if it's my funeral._

He was glad, that the Noxus guest were either late or decided to miss the wedding ceremony. It would have been insulting for him to have to stand at the alter with Jarvan at his side. While having to look into the crowd imagining Darius and Kat looking at him, as he stood there taunting him. Thinking he was a stupid fool. He wanted to wipe his eyes the thought of her and their past, bringing a small salty tear to his eyes.

…

"You showed up!" She spoke to him, with a happy and surprised voice.

"When I got a message telling me a time a place to meet with no other detail, I knew it had to be you" He replied, with warmth affection in his eyes.

Reaching to her, pulling her hooded cloak back slowly brushing her hair from her face with the back of his hand. She pressed her face towards his touch.

"It's almost been three years and we keep doing this…" he leaned in kissing her lips softly.

"I need to know…is this all well ever, Kat? I love you…" Looking at her with his soft blue eyes, afraid at what he had said. It took him almost three years to speak those three words.

She looked up at him, with her emerald green eyes, almost in tears. She knew he meant it, but hoped he'd never say it. She loved him too, but she was too dedicated to Noxus to her craft. She kept telling herself, he was just a diversion but she'd never thought it would go further.

"I love you too, Garen. When there's peace….we can be together. I promise you." She spoke words she could not keep, but her heart melted when his eyes met her and he gave her a big smile.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her, tight against him.

"Since the day I first saw, you I've been mad about you. Your all I think about, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." His voice was soft and joyful as he slowly kissed her neck.

"I'll never leave you, Garen." She moaned at his kisses.

….

He could still remember it, two months ago. Just a few weeks after Noxus and Demacia had decided to call a 15 year peace agreement, he received a letter at his desk. It had the Noxus insignia which sealed it in blood red wax. Typed out, not hand written as if devoid of all emotion.

" _It is our Honor to announce to all high ranking Demacian officials, the engagement of Katarina Du Coutea and Daruis, the Hand of Nexus. Wedding date and invitations will follow."_

He read it and re-read it. It had to be a joke someone was playing a horrible joke on him. He shook as he read it over and over feeling his heart being ripped from his chest. Until, Lux knocked on his door excitedly proclaiming how she loved weddings. It had become the talk of Valoran, he knew it wasn't true though. How could she throw away five years, after only two months of peace?! The following weeks prior to Jarvan's wedding he had lost weight, became absent minded he felt weak and feeble, with the thought of betrayal constantly in his mind. As if someone was slowly but consistently twisting a dagger into his heart.

…

"Dauntless Guard! At Ease! Enjoy the festivities!" King Jarvan III announced with a proud and happy voice.

His only son had finally married and he and the queen walked around mingling with guest thanking everyone for coming.

Garen, did the exact opposite. He quickly made his way to a small bar at the end of the ball room and leaned with his back to the crowd. It had been only close to half an hour but he was already on his third glass of Whiskey. He wasn't in the mood to celebrate, the sound of everyone's joyful voice, music and dancing was angering him.

He asked the bar tender for one last drink, if he was going to leave the party early. He wanted to leave it emotionally numbed as possible. As the glass reached his fingers, she walked up next to him. She stood there stiff shoulder adverting her gaze as she looked at the counter.

"Hi…Garen…" Her voice and sultry as ever but it had a forlorn tone to it.

His previous attempts to avoid seeing her, had now been pushed aside by the alcohol. He turned his head and looked at her. She could feel his eyes burning on her. He could feel tears building as his voice started to choke

"So this is what being a fool feels like?….Five years? I almost wish you would of killed me every time you had a chance"

She could hear him take a deep breath trying to compose himself, she was too ashamed of herself to at least look him in the eyes. He forced himself to speak the words he had been thinking since he saw her walk in arm in arm with Darius.

"I loved you more than you'd ever know. I don't ever want to see you." His voice filled with emotion and as he held a drink with one hand he used the back of his free hand to wipe his tears away.

Forcing a fake smile upon his face, he made his way away from the crowd, trying to avoid eyes of the people, who he feared were suspicious of his and Kat's previous involvement. Feeling as if all eyes were on him, he walked as quickly as possibly to the edge of the dance hall. He found an exit to a hall towards his office about a 20 second walk from the ball room. He could still hear the sound of the music blaring as sat down couch in an empty office and he started to weep.

…..

She had been walking around the party, keeping her composure. This had to be the worst day of her life but she had her duty to do. She didn't really know many of the guest and felt a lone and distant, she looked for a familiar face and saw Garen alone at the bar. She saw Katarina walking up to him, it was an open secret among those who knew him that he was madly in love with her. The series of events had to be killing him. She watched as both of them averted each other's gaze, before he turned and spoke to her. She saw him lose his composure and walked away with tears in his eyes and disappeared down a hall. She decided to follow him.

She made her way down the dimly lit hall slowly opening each office until she found the one he had been sitting in. He sat there, in the dark crying. He looked up at her as she walked and sat down next to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay…. I'm sorry" she spoke softly holding him tight and rubbing his back.

"Shyvanna, I feel so stupid. I loved her so much, I feel betrayed. Five years of my life wasted"

He rested his head on his shoulder.

"I know that feeling too well Garen." Her voice trying to hide her emotions but Garen picked up on it.

"That should be up there next to him. You loved him and he caved into pressure and turned his back on you"

She softly nodded agreeing with him.

"I envy him, Jarvan."He sat up straight next. Facing Shyvana's gaze.

"How so?" She tilted her face, questioning her draconian eyes changing from a golden hue to magenta with curiosity.

"He had everything, I never wanted that. But he had you, you were loyal through all the ridicule everyone put you through. No matter how much his love and show of affection for you faltered you staid next tom him, your everything anyone would want. Loyal, smart….and beautiful."

The alcohol had removed Garen's inhibitions and he had known Shyvana since she arrived with Jarvan to Demacia. She truly was all he said, but he loved Katarina so he never pondered much on Shyvanna, besides she was Jarvan's secret girl friend. Yet, he'd always found her attractive. A strong warrior with pale white skinned that turned light blue as she became closer to her dragon form, and a richer brighter fiery red hair when compared to Katarina's. He's longing for Katarina and pain had caused him to subconsciously cup Shyvana's face with both hands rubbing her cheek's softly with his thumbs.

"He's such a fool" He spoke softly, looking her in her soft eyes. As they changed colors.

"You are everything a woman would want, loyal, head strong, a charming gentleman, a woman would be lucky to mate with such a specimen. She is obviously…how do you full human's say…a bitch?" Her mastery of human mannerism since her time In Demacia was endearing to Garen.

He found himself leaning in closer to her compliments and her breathing had slowed. He closed his eyes and their lips met. Shyvanna was taken by surprise but she didn't stop him. Jarvan's announcement that he would marry had shattered her, but she did keep her promise to be part of Royal Guard but he had broken his promise to her. _"I'll always find a way to be with you, no matter what. I love you Shyvanna"_ His lies stung deeply.

She had felt so alone and unwanted and Garen's touch warmed her skin.

She found herself moaning softly as her chest rose and fell softly as Garen softly kissed her neck moving to her ear whispering sweet nothings.  
"your so beautiful", "he's so foolish", "you have an amazing body" all brought a smile to her face. As he ran his hands up and down her toned sides.

She found herself on her back pressed against the couch under him. His weight pressed against her was welcoming, it had been months since she found out about Jarvan's wedding and she had refused his advancements. Her thoughts of anger and pain were interrupted as she felt Garen's lips press against hers tightly. She opened her mouth to greet his tongue. She started breathing harder at his passionate advance.

Her presence at the wedding was more for show since Jarvan's father would not allow her around during his courting of the new princess. She had decided to wear a simple red dress.

She was surprised to feel Garen's strong hands reach under her hem and she felt him tare her undergarment. She was hesitant at first but, they both were in pain and it had been so long, lust over took them. She found herself wrapping her legs around his waist and adjusting herself to his weight. He looked down at her, his soft blue eyes filled with passion for passion they both have been missing.

"I meant everything I said about you, you are beautiful and loyal" he spoke out softly as if asking her permission.

She nodded softly. As she felt Garen slowly lower himself into her and she gasped as their bodies met.

 _There was no going back._

….

He laid on top of her, his head resting on her chest. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair. He sat up and looked at her. Her red hair was a mess as it clung to the sweat on her face. He smiled at her, unsure how to react. She smiled back but he could tell she was nervous, was it regret? Garen, felt guilty about making feel as if she regretted what they've done.

"I'm not sorry and I don't regret what we did, you're the first good thing I've had in a long time." His voice was trying to give off an assuring tone.

She looked up at him blushing and then sat back up, pulling the straps of her dress on her shoulders ones more. But she had her hands on her knees almost nervously trembling. He had to admit for such a fierce warrior she turned into a shy little girl when it came to romance.

"stay with me tonight…."the words escaped his mouth but he spoke them confidently.

"What about Jarvan, his your friend and…?"her voice unsure

Garen reached for her, one arm around her shoulders the other one to her face and gave her a long passionate kiss. This kiss was one as he was claiming her for himself, a physical "fuck you" to Jarvan and Katarina. He could feel her melt under his touch. She tasted of cinnamon and cloves and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and wouldn't let him pull back for air. So he kept kissing her a few seconds longer, until he had to push her away harder to gasp for air.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" he raised an eyebrow at her with a smile.

This had been happiest he'd seen her since she found out about Jarvan's engagement. She nodded with a big smile.

"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to reader, stefan94 who managed to get me out of my writer's slump. He's review and private messages made me want to keep updating it.**

Stefan94 chapter 1 . Sep 20

I love this story

 **Please, follow/review/favorite/even PM me if you have opinions pretty much anything. Thank you!**

They walked down the hall the sound of the celebration emanating from the grand ball room grew lauder.

"I'll leave first then you exit a minute or so after me, I should go anyways (not wanting to stay at the wedding)." He spoke softly to her.

"Where, do you want to meet, tonight?" He raised his brow to her.

"Can't we meet at your house?" she replied nervously.

"Well, you know I live with my family at our estate. So it might not be a good idea. Every hotel in town that isn't a slump is taken up by every delegate visiting…" he let the sentence run off, unsure of what to say next.

"Well, I do have a small apartment I've been renting. You can meet me there, I guess." Her cheeks flushed at the thought of inviting Garen, over to her apartment. She gave him directions.

Garen, turned to walk away but quickly turned around, he looked her in the eyes and smiled. Before pressing her against the wall, his lips found her neck and slowly made his way to her lips and gave her a soft reassuring kiss. Only mere feet from the door to the ball room, it was a sense of dread and excitement that filled them both. At any second any party guest could stumble in on them but he didn't stop. He dug his face into the side of her neck her fiery red hair pressed against his face as he took a deep breath of her hair.

"See, you tonight."

He turned around with a smile on his face. He's tears now long dried and opened the door, his senses were overwhelmed with the sound of music, laughter and people.

….

The last anyone saw of Garen, was Katarina sitting at a far table filled with Noxian diplomats and some intoxicated Demacian's who had enough drunken courage to sit and annoy them. She watched as he made his way through the crowd. The tall, broad shoulder man was not hard to miss in any room especially one filled with champions. She had learned and remembered every one of his features from years of fighting in and out of the sheets. But like all their happy memories when he opened the door and walked out both were gone.

Not a few minutes later she saw Shyvanna, dressed in a simple red dress with a smile on her face. Holding her purse close to her almost nervous and happy like a giddy little girl and she too had left. Two of Prince Jarvan's closest friends had decided to leave he's wedding party. Yet, she knew why Garen had left. With a furlong look she knew, _It's because of me._

Rumors from paid informants had hinted that Shyvanna was in love with Jarvan, but informants would say anything for coin. But she did feel some sympathy for her if it were true. _No wonder she left._

But questions, aroused in her mind. _"Why was she happy? She was smiling and didn't look devastated."_

As, Daruis walked back with a glass two glasses full of some Demacian fizzy clear wine. He started slurring his words.

"They might be pompous, but at least they know how to party"

He sat next to her and slumped in his chair and started rubbing her thigh. He was not a loving or affectionate fiancé, why would he be? Love and Noxus were like oil and water, she suddenly started to miss those moments with Garen. He's words, and touch ever so much caring than anyone had been to her.

"I need to freshen up" in a nonchalant tone. She rose and walked towards any direction to escape Daruis.

She saw Jarvan walking about the smile he had kept on his face while at his brides side was gone. Just a cold steely look as he towered over the crowed. Scanning as if looking for someone. She decided to approach him and at least congratulate him, anything to delay her return to her "loving" fiancé. She tapped him on the shoulder she looked up at him almost straining her neck.

"Congratulations, on your wedding!" She spoke half forcing herself to sound gleeful.

"Thank you, I'm sure you and Darius will be just as happy." He hid his despair with a forced strained smile.

"You look, worried are you looking for someone?" She replied with a hidden sardonic tone.

"Oh, no one. Thank you for attending" he looked flustered and quickly excused himself through the crowed. Not making it 10 feet before being stopped by other guests who wanted to congratulate him.

….  
Garen, was making his way walking home deep with his thoughts. How did he and Shyvanna end up sleeping together? It all happened too quickly, he wasn't even sure how he felt about her. He started thinking back about the days when she first arrived, to Demacia. How Jarvan would always be sent out on emissary missions or meetings with his father.

Garen and Shyvanna found themselves spending time together training and eating lunch at the barracks. Then the few moments when she had confided in him, when Jarvan had been forced to date woman he's father had set up for him.

After one duel he could tell she wasn't concentrating her mind wasn't in the fight.  
"What's wrong, you seem distracted?" He had, his sword up to his face cocked back ready to strike.

"None of your business!" She hissed, as she parried strike after strike with her dragon skulled gauntlet.

He could tell she was constantly on the defensive her fiery spirit was subdued. He managed to land a strike at her jaw and instead of receiving an angry counter attack, he saw tears in her eyes. In the quiet and secluded training arena she got down on both knees and started weeping. The quiet sound of her sobbing panicked him.

He quickly ran by her side and started rubbing her back comforting her.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he found the most caring tone he could muster.

She kept weeping for almost a minute as he held her tightly, she turned and pressed her face onto his chest.  
"Would it make you happy if I let you win next time?" he said trying to cheer her up.

She chuckled in between her crying.

"No, it's not that" her crying stopped."

Garen, found himself softly stroking her neck running his fingers through her vibrant red hair.

"It's Jarvan, I don't think he loves me anymore" her tears started flowing again.

The mere mention of his best friend shook him from the moment and he found his hand leaving her hair. He slowly pulled away from their embrace.

"I'm sure he loves you. I've known him since our days at the academy. I can tell he cares deeply for you." He gave her a furtive look. As he backed away and decided to leave her be. He wasn't much for dealing, with a woman's emotions let alone woman.

He's new forte into sneaking around with Katarina was still new to him and he still found woman difficult to deal with.

He turned his back to her and started walking away, but he could hear her sobbing again.  
"Garen?" she called out to him in a meek tone.

"Yes?" he replied without turning to see her.

"I really don't know many people or have any real friends since I arrived here. Would you..?" He could tell her voice was unsure and was unable to finish her though out of fear.

"Would I, what?"

"Well I haven't seen Jarvan in weeks and he's always busy. I have the weekend free from training and I don't like sitting around in the barracks alone reading. Would you mind spending time with me, or eating a meal with me?" She sounded nervous finally opening up to someone besides Jarvan.

Garen, turned and saw her, still sitting on the dirt covered arena floor. Her gazed fixed on the ground as she nervously rubbed her fingers, her red hair covering her face like a veil.

"Well, yeah I'd love to. I mean what are friends for, right?" He spoke in a cheerful voice.

She looked up at him with puffy watery eye, yet she was sporting a wide genuine smile.  
"Thank you, Garen."  
…

The first memory of their first encounter that had led to the moment they had just shared early was cut short as Garen found himself walking quietly into Crownguard manner. Luckily for him everyone was at Jarvan's wedding and he quickly went to his room to get ready. He had to wash the smell of alcohol and musk of him and Shyvanna. As he rinse shampoo from his face, he leaned against the shower wall and felt tears swell from his face. Feeling as if he has betrayed his best friend coupled by his own feeling of anguish. Yet the tears and grief disappeared quickly when the image of Shyvanna's nervous yet innocent face, her eyes shifting into vivid hues of red and magenta as she looked into he's. He found himself smiling as he showered faster in an attempt to hasten he's and Shyvanna's rendezvous.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote 80% of this chapter at around 3 AM a few night ago. I was pretty depressed been working 94 hour weeks and realized I have no social life. Especially since I work 3-1s and three of those weeks are spend on an oil platform….Surrounded by other guys (but one more year and bye bye student loans). I'm doing much better just one of those moments of self-doubt but I decided to start typing to clear my head. This chapter seemed a bit forced but I read it over three times to try and improve my spelling/grammar (doubt I did great but constantly improving). Ugh I found myself annoyed at how often I used "his". Also two characters named Jarvan is a pain to write about. Hope I didn't confuse anyone. Please, read, follow, and review. Thank you.**

Jarvan and his new bride had already been escorted out grand ballroom. All the candle's had been dimmed, gifts presented and party guest had left. The empty and silent ball room; a room ones full of joy now lay silent devoid of emotions it mirrored how Jarvan felt. He had it all, the crown (after his father steps down) , a beautiful bride and all the wealth and riches he ever could want. Yet the one constant in his life, Shyvanna, was gone. He remembered the night he broke the news to her, he couldn't even look her in the eyes. He was so full of shame and self-hatred. He had promised her a better life anything, to have her by his side. Yet upon their arrival to the capitol he had become too compliant with his father's wishes and started neglecting her.

It was no secret among higher ranking Demacian's that they kept Mistresses, he always figured. _If I can't marry her, I can always have her in my life…somehow_.

But Shyvanna wouldn't hear of it, she would not be second to anyone. In a night where he should be full of joy he found himself almost in tears, remembering the night he broke the news to her. His new bride saw him in tears and squeezed he's hand, reassuringly. She assumed they were tears of joy and not of pain.

…  
"Shyvanna, I don't know what to do! My father is forcing me!" He followed her around his room as she vigorously packed her belongings (spare clothing's, toothbrush, overnight items).

"I've been patient with you! You've had my undivided love and affection. But how dare! How dare you would even assume I would share you with someone else?" She kept her back to him, her voice had become strained as tears started to flow.

"Shyvanna, please….I don't want to lose you!" Jarvan rested his hand on her shoulder.

"No! You will be king some day! You will marry who your father choses, you will have everything you've ever wanted! But you can't have it all! You won't have me! Not like this! " Jarvan, could see the look on her face. A look of not just emotional but physical pain. He knew he had broken her heart.

"I found you! Barely alive! I am the reason, you are anything! Without me you are nothing!" Anger and desperation had gotten the best of him and he found himself enraged at Shyvanna for making him have to choose, between his father's wishes and her.

Before she turned and walked away in tears, she looked him straight in the eyes and with a mix of love and anguish she spoke softly. "You are not the man, I fell in love with."

Jarvan, stood frozen in shock. Feeling as if he was losing control over his entire life. He yelled out to her as she walked out of the door and his life. "You stupid little girl!"  
He wasn't sure why he yelled that at her, he was just full of rage. Nothing had gone how he expected.

"FUCK!" He shouted loudly, not caring if everyone in the capitol heard him. As, Shyvanna made her way down the hall exiting Jarvan's quarters. She heard the sound of items being knocked around and furniture being slammed against the wall.

…..

Quinn, approached slowly behind her target. Watching the rise and fall of his shoulders as he stood there in deep thought. She had watched him for a few minutes and made her way towards him silently. Creeping closer and closer hoping to ambush him, she was only mere inches away. When she quickly wrapped her arms around him from behind, squeezing tightly.

"Come to bed already! I've waited so long and you're still going to keep me waiting?" She giggled into his ear.

"Oh, don't worry. You naught girl" Jarvan, touched her arm reassuringly. Before turning he's head to face her and kissed her tenderly on the lips then forehead.

"When your father, I mean the King. Told me that you were interested in me. I felt like I was the luckiest woman in all of Valoran" She said in between kisses.

He just nodded and kissed her again. She got up and walked back towards their bed room swaying her hips. _She looks so amazing in that lingerie._ A pang of guilt hit him as he started thinking of Shyvanna.

…

Jarvan started to remember how his flirtatious nature had gotten him in trouble. Although any red blooded Demacian would find Quinn attractive, just like he did. The King had caught the two of them flirting. Quinn had arrived and gave her scouting reports. Jarvan and Quinn had become very familiar with each other over the years and he did enjoy having her around. One day they had argued over the spelling on one of her reports and he started to tease her. The teasing had let to name calling and they found each other wrestling, there had always been sexual tension between the two of them. Although he never acted upon them because of his loyalty to Shyvanna. But Quinn's playfulness was a breath of fresh air. Especially during one of his campaigns which Shyvanna was unable to accompany him, due to "training" the king had ordered for her. Unbeknown to Jarvan, this isolation from Shyvanna had been meticulously planned by his father.

He, was on top of Quinn tickling her and didn't notice The King standing at his command tents door.  
Both were caught by surprised when the King cleared his throat. Quinn quickly got up nervously composed herself and ran passed the King, nervously blushing.

"So, there is hope for you son!" The King raised his brow towards Jarvan. Giving him a playful chuckle and teasing smile.

"No! She's just a friend!" Jarvan started dusting himself off trying to laugh it off as if nothing had happened, he was blushing and gave his father a furtive smile.

"Right, I'll make sure…she has a lighter work load and I'll assign her as your personal assistant." As he spoke, he had a glitter of joy towards his son. He started to turn and walk away, he was a man of few words, which Jarvan was all too accustomed to.

"Dad! Wait!" Jarvan, did he's best to not sound too demanding towards his father.

"Yes?" His father's face, seemed peevish as if he already knew the question.

"Well…Shyvanna, when will she be re-assigned as my personal body guard? I mean…when will her training be over?" Jarvan, refused to meet his father's gaze. He knew too well, her name only fueled his father's anger. Which would only cause Shyvanna to be further punished by being kept as far away from Jarvan as possible.

"She, is a great asset. I have assigned her to train a new crop of very promising recruits. You'll be out here on the field for many months to come son. I think you and commander Quinn should become better acquainted"  
He took a deep breath and spoke again in a commanding tone.  
"Son, that's an order"

King, Jarvan III, was not fond of his son's love interest. That half dragon woman, Shyvana. She would never become queen as long as he was still alive. Yet, he loved his son enough to not force him to marry Mrs. Laurant. Her father was very affluent and would do anything to ensure Jarvan would marry his daughter. But even he found the, Laurant's too snobbish for the royal family and doubted that Fiora even cared or would love Jarvan. But stumbling onto Quinn and Jarvan becoming physically friendly with each other was a glimmer of hope.

Quinn was the sweetheart of the Demacian military, pulling herself by her boot straps. Her scouting reports had led to many failed ambushes and counter ambushes. She had single handedly infiltrated deep into enemy lines and saved many Damacian lives. All the men adored her, she was very humble and well-spoken to say the least. Although he had wish for it to be Luxianna Crownguard, to solidify two of Demacia's great families, but no matter how hard he tried. Jarvan would treat her as if she was a sister or longtime friend. But Quinn was not affluent, just a farmer's daughter but she had two important traits. One, she and Jarvan seemed physically fond and emotionally fond of each other. Secondly, she was 100% human and the fact she was a Demacian also helped. It was a perfect match!

…

Jarvan, creeped towards the front door dressed only in he's tuxedo slacks. He opened the door and one of his personal guards just gave him an odd look.

"Sir?" The young woman stared at he's muscular hairy chest and blushed.

"I'm afraid for my wife's safety with all of…(he took a moment to make up a lie) those Noxian's here in the Capitol. I'd like you to get extra guards, here and expand the sentry perimeter. I'd like you to bring First Lutenant Shyvanna, she's the best counter assassination specialist we have on staff. Let me know when she's here." He spoke in a whispered yet casual voice.

"Sir, her captain is on RnR. She is technically under Captain. Crownguard. I must inform him first." The young female guard replied back in a timid tone.

Jarvan, pinched the bridge of his nose. His thumb and pointer finger rubbing his closed eyes which showed his annoyance. A trick he had learned growing up. If you want soldiers to do what their told, you have to make them uneasy.

"What's your name and ranked?" Jarvan, whisper became almost a quiet bark.

"(Private First Class) PFC. Henkel! Janelle Henkel!" She saluted him and her voice and stances both became stoic.

"PFC Henkel, it's my wedding night. Just get it done ASAP! Do not inform my father or Captain Crownguard. Just get here here."

He saluted back with spoke in a much smoother and nurturing tone, hoping it would have some head over heels effect on PFC Henkel. He gave her a soft smile and closed he's door.

Jarvan, slowly walked over back towards the bed room and poured two glasses of Champaign, which was chilling in ice on a large metal container at the end of their bed.

He walked up towards Quinn who was laying in their bed, her lower torso covered by bedding. He took a sip and handed her a glass, and gestured a toast. She accepted it with coyly smiling at him.

"To making me the luckiest man on earth"

The crystal glasses made a light ting, he downed he's glass quickly and Quinn chucked and followed.

They both placed their emptied glasses on the night stand and Jarvan climbed into bed. He stopped and looked her in her eyes, before kissing her softly on her lips.

"Jarvan…I love you" her sweet and innocent voice pained he's ears.

"I love you too.." he quickly replied in a caring and assuring tone as if to sooth the pain of guilt he had.

…

Garen, found himself walking through the seedy part of the capitol. Only a few blocks from the docks, the sound of drunk sailors and woman of the night peddling themselves could be heard all around him. The stench of manure and despair filled air, yet he walked with a smile as he looked at the small piece of paper containing the address Shyvanna had given him.

He walked up to entry way and knocked on the thick wooden door. The sound, sight and smell of the local didn't faze him, he was on cloud nine as far as he was concerned. The door opened and Syvanna answered. She seemed nervous and shy, as she opened it wider as if to give him an unspoken cue to enter. She stood there scratching her shoulder nervously.

She was happy and excited to see him, but was more nervous of what he would think of her beyond humble lodging.

He lowered the hood on his cloak and gave her a smile. She couldn't help but feel her chest warm up in ways Jarvan had only been able to. His soft warm blue eyes locked onto her magenta eyes that quickly changed from vermillion to a honey tone with amber undertones. The excitement of feeling wanted and desired could only be conveyed by the randomness in the shade of her eyes. A million thoughts and words to say raced through her head not sure what to say or how to break the awkward silence. By now he was sober and the carelessness of earlier that night was now painfully plotted. _Would Jarvan hate her? Did Garen hate her? Did she turn best friends who were almost like brothers against each other?! Why did she let him, Garen get so intimate with her!? He was drunk and she was weak? None of this should have happened!_

The feel of his calloused hands against her soft skin, cupping her face and running along her fiery red hair interrupted her mental torment. For now all she could think of was how great Garen's lips felt on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank my editor Eating Flapjacks, first of all. I've been busy being lazy and not writing. It really brightens my mood and gets me excited to write when a month after a chapter is posted I get a random review/follow/fav. It really gives me that "oh, shit people actually like my writing". Anyways I've been reading quite a few cheap novellas which are romance novels, yeah…I know. I started reading and finished the Witcher: Last Wish, and The Witcher: Blood of Elves and realize the Witcher series is pretty much just romance. I guess adding Janelle as a character sort of reminded me of Dandelion from the Witcher. It's a good medium to express a view of what's as stake without boring the reader with a lot of internal thoughs and a lot of** _ **Italic Font.**_ **Thanks for any readers who have been following this story and any new readers, please leave a review/follow/fav. It's a sure fire way to get me off (…don't be perverted), my ass and start typing these long chapters. Thank you Eating Flapjacks, this and my other stories would be a debacle without your editing!**

PFC Henkel found herself speaking to one of her fellow soldiers.

"I'll send for a replacement as they shouldn't be longer than 5 minutes or so. The Prince has an errand for me..."  
The other soldier gave her a grin.

"Hmm…wedding night... did he ask for you to get him some baby oil? Maybe even some handcuffs from the armory?"

The soldier chuckled.

"Jantz! This is the reason I keep turning you down. You're!...such a child!"

Henkel punched Jantz in the shoulder but not before he grabbed her armed pulling her closer to him and forced a playful kiss which quickly turned romantic. She pushed away blushing, and walked away pulling one of her dark bangs behind her right ear.

She heard Jantz speak in her direction quietly but laud enough for her to hear.  
"I'd leave the service to be with you…you know that and I mean it"

…

Henkel found herself walking through the dark Demacian streets. The sounds of cheering and drunken celebrations drowned out any other sound.

"Long live the King! Long live Prince Jarvan and his beautiful bride! Princess Quinn Lightshield! Long live Demacia!"

Groups of drunken man and woman chanted, the only pause between their chants were for the drunken couples to kiss which were quickly followed by clanking of metallic tankards filled with ale.

She kept her thoughts to herself, trying to remember the directions she managed to receive from half a dozen guards.

 _First Lieutenant Shyvana lives down Kingsrow... no wait she lives near the docks. I believe wharfie alley_ _.._

That's about all the information she managed to receive from the other royal guards. Most of them were too busy making jokes about Jarvan's "lance" or envying him for marrying the beautiful scout commander, Quinn.

But as she made her way towards wharfie alley, she could only remember her immediate supervisors (Jantz's) words.

 _I'd demote myself to be with you…you know that and I mean it_

Although both shared the same rank, he was her superior. He had seniority over her and the few times they had spoken to him (in her presences) about transferring or being promoted. He'd give her a quick glance and politely refuse.

The military was her life, and after her families passing Henkel dedicated herself to it full-time. She arrived at the barracks at 19 years of age. Bullied by the other cadet's for being clean cut and polite, Jantz stood up for her. He quickly turned into both a friend and mentor, checking up on her and ensuring that her bruises and cuts were healing well during her training. Even bandaging them up for her, until both of them gave into temptation and….

She quickly shook her head, trying to forget the stolen kisses and late night meet ups. Fraternization between supervisors and subordinates in the Demacian military was not only frowned upon, but was considered career suicide. Even though Jantz had offered to retire and become a stay at home dad to let her keep her dream of becoming a high ranked Demacian officer, she couldn't let him throw away his career for her. No matter how much he begged or pleaded.

…

Janelle finally found herself at the start of Wharfie alley. It was almost eleven at night and she very well couldn't go from door to door knocking and waking up each resident in an attempt find Shyvana's lodging. She walked quietly half disgusted wondering why such a high ranking official would want to live in such a dilapidated part of the city, smelling of rotting fish and sewage wasn't very prestigious. But then again Shyvana never seemed to give off a haughty vibe, she seemed very humble, quiet and reserved. Even much more so after the prince's engagement was announced. Which made Janelle wonder if the rumors were true, about those two. The jokes sneakered under breath "The Beauty and the Beast" she found it insulting, people would compare such a gentle (yet ferocious) woman as Shyvana to a beast.

She quietly and self-consciously peered through windows hoping to catch sight of Shyvana without disturbing other inhabitants of the alley. She made her way to the end of row of houses until the only light emanating came from a small window at ground level. Janelle crouched down and peered into the small window coming from a room one might have mistaken for a basement.

Through the small window she was able to see in the lantern lit room, inside she could see a small wooden bed and bookshelves filled with books and a mirror. She saw the reflection of Shyvana's very brightly colored red mane. She quickly got off her knees and ran around to where the main entrance of the house was. She noticed the entrance to her lodging was below ground level and she took a set of stairs before she knocked on the door she noticed it wasn't closed. She knocked softly as she could she wasn't wearing gauntlets but leather covered gloves which dampened the sound of her knocks. The door opened slowly from the soft force of her knocking.

Janelle stood there as she watched Shyvana, pinned against a wall by Captain Garen Crownguard. She was about to scream "Get off of her!" but quickly noticed how Shyvana's arms wrapped around his neck as their lips met. Janelle stood there like a deer in headlights, afraid to make any movements in fear of being discovered. It was awkward yet she was envious as she watched Shyvana wrap her legs around Garen, as he held her up and kept pressing her against the wall.

It seemed like minutes but it was a matter of seconds after she entered when the sound of the door hinges gave a long squeak, making Janelle cringe and mutter under her breath "Shit…."

….

Garen quickly dropped his hands off Shyvana's waist and she quickly unwrapped herself from him. Shyvana pushed him back quickly yet gently and looked away, as Garen turned to face Janelle.

She could see Garen's blue eyes shimmer and saw him clenching his jaw tightly, both of them waiting for the other to speak. Garen backed away from Shyvana and stood in front of her. Janelle could see Shyvana playing with her hair behind Garen nervously. He crossed his arms and stood tall almost in an endearing protective stance.

Janelle had never spoken to either commander, even though she was there by the Jarvan's orders. She cleared her throat and spoke trying to sound as brave as she could.

"Commander Crownguard" she saluted and Garen he returned the action officiously.

"Lieutenant Shyvana" Janelle saluted but Shyvana made no attempt as she still stood behind Garen nervously.

"I've been sent by Prince Jarvan, he requests your presence on guard detail." She spoke nervously waiting for their awkward silence to end.

Before Garen could reply, Shyvana brushed passed him towards Janelle and her front door.

Garen held Shyvana's hand as she walked by, his thumb softly sliding down her palm as if trying to assure her everything would be fine.

Janelle turned around to follow the Half-Dragon when Garen quickly interjected.

"A quick word Cadet!" Garen, called out to Janelle.

"It's alright, I know my way there." Shyvana spoke under her breath, in her most solemn tone.

Janelle and Garen both waited a few moments until Shyvana had left.

"Name and rank, cadet." Garen asked in a neutral yet commanding tone.

 _Not this again_ , was the only thought running through Janelle's mind.

….

Across town at The Crown Jewel (Demacia's most luxurious hotel), anyone that was anyone from champions to dignitaries were celebrating late into the night.

Katarina stood leaning against a marble pillar, with her arms crossed an old fashioned (type of bourbon American drinking glass) cupped lazily in her right hand.

She watched with a scowl as less than 20 feet away, her fiancé Darius drunkenly whispered into an equally drunk maiden's ears. The high pitched giggles at his comments annoyed her just as badly as his deep baritone chuckles. She brought the glass to her lips and cocked her head back, drinking the oak colored liquid in one gulp. She wondered if their marriage of convenience also included Darius's philandering.

Katarina looked around the room, emerald green eyes scanned hoping to see a familiar set of brown hair and broad shoulders. She had been leaning on that pillar for over an hour refusing to sit, as it gave her a better view of the crowd but was yet to spot Garen. It was sensory overload every time she heard the main door open into the party hall, her head quickly turning in its direction, only to have her heart sink once again. She looked back in Darius's direction and spotted him. As he rested his hand on an ostentatiously tawdry dressed blond maiden. She felt hot tears building up, not out of love but embarrassment, even self-pity. She placed her empty glass on a tray being carried by one of the hotel staff. She reached up with her right hand her hand in a knuckle to discreetly wipe a small moist tear before it ruined her make up. As one of her knuckles softly wiped along her eye lashes, she was quickly bumped by someone causing herself to inadvertently jab herself in herself in the eye.

"WHAT THE FUH!" she heard herself say before her own words registered in her mind.

She looked at her assailant who had her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so! Sorry!" her young assailant kept repeating those words over and over ever so pitifully.

"Luxanna Crownguard?" Katarina tried not to give her an evil glare, as her right eye twitched painfully. By now it was borderline bloodshot, most definitely red and watery.

"Get me a drink!" she ordered Lux

Without hesitation, Lux grabbed a glass from one of the passing service trays filled with more oak colored liquid.

Katarina downed it in one gulp before wiping the remaining liquid with the back of her hand. Not caring that it smeared her lipstick.

"Where is your brother?" She asked in a quiet yet harsh tone.

"I…I..I don't know…he left before the reception at the palace was over." She spoke meekly as her fear of Katarina was ever so evident. Katarina thought she could hear a slur in her speech. _Lux, is drunk?_

Katarina smiled, hoping to pry some information from Lux in her inebriated state. Before she could finish her thought, Lux gave out a loud burp. This caused Katarina to laugh and was quickly joined by Lux, quickly defusing the tension.

With renewed confidence Lux spoke. In her drunken state and the lighter mood her burp had caused, she decided to tease the older Noxian woman.

"Why would you like to know where Garen is at?" She gave Katarina a playful grin before continuing to speak.

"I mean we're not at the league right now, so I doubt you two have an emergency training session.." she spoke in a sweet girlish tone yet at the same time was much so too familiar on the subject, Katarina's comfort.

"I.. just haven't seen him in a long time and wanted to congratulate him…well I mean to have him congratulate Jarvan on his beautiful marriage ceremony." She tried to hide her nervousness and was glad the makeup around her cheeks hid the modicum of her blush.

"Well…" Lux looked around as if to make sure the coast was clear of anyone who might be close by, and could happen to over hear her.

"Well…to tell you the truth, ever since you're wedding invitations arrived…" She stopped and sighed. "Exactly the day it arrived, he has been down right melancholy. Most people don't notice, but I am his sister and I know that dummy better than even he knows himself" Lux smiled, proud of herself for being observant of her older brother who she very much adored.

"Oh…" Katarina's eyes were shut tight. As if Lux's words carried much more weight than the young Demacian intended.

"He is probably home sleeping, there might not be a war going on. But you know men, they love to train, so he is probably just resting." Lux turned to walk away, but she quickly pivoted and gave one last verbal jab.

"Too bad, I think he really liked you. But at least you found yourself a good husband." She looked over at Darius who now had the blond maiden running her hands through his raven scalp.

"Take care, Mrs. Du Couteau" Lux gave Katarina an apologetic smile.

As Lux walked away she gave herself a triumphant grin, not just had she bested Katarina in verbal jousting. But she had defended her brother's honor. She had always suspected something between the two, even if it were all just unconnected theories. But she was glad her brother Garen had not eloped with Katarina. As cordial as both women were to each other, Lux had always considered Katarina a wild child, aka bad news. The fact that Katarina had downgraded (at least in Lux's eyes) to Darius, who had no problem sharing his affection with floozies in public made Lux oddly proud of her brother and herself. For all she knew it could all be the alcohol talking, but in her stubbornness she could only think of the old saying. " _Sister knows best"._  
 _…._

"Miss. Shyvana!" one of the guards guarding the hallway to the prince's door greeted her. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"The Prince has been awaiting your presence. Please knock silently, as he does not wish to wake his bride."

Shyvana kept a neutral face, not wanting to betray her emotions. If it was up to her, she would have told off PFC Henkel, with very few yet angry choice words about Jarvan. But the compromising position that her and Garen had been caught in took all her other options off the table.

She thought of how to handle the young cadet. Would she end up begging her to keep the encounter between her and Garen a secret? But before she could come up with any solid solution she found herself face to face with Jarvan's bedroom door. Almost as if opening old wounds, she softly tapped a few times on the door, her heart pound quickly as dread and small tears began building up. The sound of the door knob turning became the harbinger of every sad thought or feeling she knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like thank my beta reader/editor: Tinyshygirl125**

 **Since most people who have reviewed this story have only done so as guest, I have been unable to message anyone back to thank them and apologize. I apologize for those who were going to do Shyv and Jarv cos play only to break up, sorry this story brought up bad memories. Also to the person who stated that this broke their heart.**  
 **Tinyshygirl125 was also not in favor of how this story seem to be going it seems to have ruffled some people's emotional feathers.**

 **One thing I have to ask for, I've updated two chapters of one of the other stories with no reviews. I really hope it isn't the case with this update. I use reviews (quantity and substinance) to gauge how my storie is being recived/enjoyd/read. Without reviews…I'm less enthustiastic about how often to write and update, so please leave a revew,follow,fav! Thanks**

Henkel followed closely behind Captain Crownguard. She retraced her steps towards the palace, the only word she had heard from him was, "follow me".

Just as they were a few blocks from the palace's gate Garen made a turn into King's Way. King's Way was one of the major Boulevards outside the Palace. It also catered to Demacia's most influential families with boutique shops, restaurant and entertainment.

Janelle followed wide eyed as she passed each shop. By this time of the night all shops in Demacia were supposed to be closed, but due to Jarvan's wedding many owners had decided to stay open until the celebrations were over.

She followed the sound of people cheering and drunkenly celebrating the wedding drowned out the uncomfortable silence Garen was emanating.

They approached The Saber drinking house that catered to only high ranking officers and the politically affluent. Right after Janelle's excitement of being allowed into this very exclusive club, Garen quickly turned and walked into the alleyway and walked down a small flight of stairs that were laden with trash.

(Knock) (Knock) (Knock)

A small part of wooden material slid from the door revealing a pair of eyes. She couldn't make out the angry male voice whose eyes it belong to was saying. But Garen replied sternly. His voice carried and demanded respect. "She is with me; her presence here is of no significance. I know the table is empty as no one in their right mind would be here during the Prince's celebration."

The door open and the man behind the door walked away before she could see his face, but from his build he was almost Garen's equal. As the man walked away his cloak didn't hide the sound of plate and chainmail brushing against each other as he walked. She followed Garen's nonchalant walk down a dimly lit hall.

Within seconds the aura of the place changed from a muggy dimly lit subterranean hall way to a bright room. The room had a small crystal chandelier and was surrounded by blue and gold wallpaper. The Lightshield family crest was carved on the very liberally on the oak, mahogany and Mount Targon Cedar.

"Please, sit." Garen motioned Janelle to sit across from him at the fancy yet small table.

An older gentleman in a tuxedo approached Garen, he pulled out a small tin and dug a cigarette out for Garen and handed it to him. Quickly, he pulled out a lighter and proceeded to light the cigarette for him.

"The usual for me and some Conqueror's Lobster for her (Demacia borders the Conqueror's Sea)."

"Yes sir."

"Also, bring the whole bottle this time and leave those and the lighter," Garen, pointing to the man's chest pocket which held the tin full of cigarettes.

Janelle sat watching Garen's every move. He had a way of being casual yet authoritative way about him.

"Care for one?" Garen took a puff of his cigarette and slid the brass box full of them towards her.

"No…no thank you sir, I'm not much of a smoker" Janelle tried to speak confidently but hints of nervousness could be heard.

Garen, chuckled and gave her a warm smile before resting back on his chair.

"Me neither, Miss. Henkle this last few months have been hell, especially today."

She noticed his self-confident demeanor disappear and his shoulders and chest sank. His overall self became deflated. He looked around the room as if remembering better days took one puff from the cigarette and exhaled slowly.

"Well, I don't have to look at your Chevron's to know your part of Jarvan's security detail."

The waiter arrived with a bottle of Demacian Rye Whiskey and two glasses. Garen filled his glass to the brim and poured 1/3 of the portion in Janelle's and slid it in her direction. This time without asking. She dared not turn it down.

"So, PFC Henkel. Tell me about yourself, your family and career."

Janelle took a gulp finishing about half her portion and scratch the back of her left hand nervously.

"Well…I…"

…..

(tap) (tap) (tap)

Shyvana made sure to cover her knuckles with her sleeve to dampen the knock.

Before she backed her hand from the door from her last knock, the door slowly open.

Jarvan opened the door slowly looking behind him, making sure he closed it slow and silently and to reaffirm Quinn was still sleeping.

As, soon as the soft tap of the door meeting the frame hit he leaned forward and he tried to plant a kiss on Shyvana.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shyvana, voice was strained from her muffled shout.

"It's your damn wedding night! You idiot! Why, did you call for me?!"

"Shyvie,"

"No, it's First Lieutenant, from now on, we are nothing but professionals from now on." She stood straight, and proudly not giving him an inch of emotion.

"Come on...can't we at least talk? I missed you, I need you in my life." Jarvan, began begging and pleading in a very apologetic tone.

Shyvana did not falter and she stood there burning holes with her eyes where his collar bones met, staying as stoic as if she were being addressed formally.

Jarvan had been drinking prior to her arrival as he nervously awaited. The mix of alcohol and Shyvana reluctantly yielding any show of affection towards him irritated him. He looked at her face and notices two things.

Shyvana. Lipstick smudges, and a thumb print had been imprinted into her make up dragged from her cheek bone to her jaw line.

Jarvan cleared his throat before speaking. "Who..did that?" He pointed to her lips and cheek.

Garen's wanton kiss had smeared some of her lipstick, making it look uneven and obviously worn when he'd had run his thumb from her cheek bone to her jaw line very slowly and sensually, leaving a print on her cheek and a just noticeable streak down to her jaw. Shyvana was not used to putting on makeup and did her best to replicate how the women around her looked. She practiced for weeks prior to this, her mirror her only critic but had yet to get the right consistency and quantity.

She did her best not to blush and smile at his question. She failed noticeably, one because she actually enjoyed Garen's attention and secondly she reveled in knowing she had upset and made Jarvan jealous.

"It doesn't matter does it? We aren't together, it could have been every guy I saw on the way here. Or I just did it myself." Her voice was very matter of fact, not feeding his anger.

Jarvan noticed her blushing, and before he could give her a verbal assault and threaten whomever she was now seeing a soft voice came from behind him.

"Darling, who is it?" Quinn's innocent and tired voice could be heard as she spoke with her eyes closed wrapped up warmly in her post coitus bliss.

"Just a guard, I'll be back with you soon." Jarvan, turned around speaking in his most affectionate voice.

Shyvana wanted to puke at Jarvan's tone. The same tone ones only reserved for her.

"It's time for you to return to 'Princess'." Shyvana spoke and turned to walk away.

Jarvan stood there, flabbergasted by Shyvana's comment.

As she knocked on hallway door and the two sentries opened it for her, Jarvan spoke up.

"Guards, The First Lieutenant has graciously volunteered to help stand watch. She is to be relieved at 4:30." Jarvan, gave them a quick salute and closed the door behind him smirking.

This sentry detail was the only way he could get back at Shyvana. 4:30 AM was a very unfortunate time of the morning. Too late to get a good night's rest, but too soon to 7:00 AM roll call.

….

Janelle watched as Garen had another mouth full of prime rib and washed it down with another shot of Rye.

He wiped his mouth, with a white embroidered napkin. Only to notice not just food but red lipstick on it as he set the napkin on the table. "Well, PFC Henkel. Mind if I just call you, Henkel? No need for the formalities."

Janelle nodded back in agreement.

"Are you enjoying the lobster? It's quite a delicacy only reserved for royalty and snobs like my family,"

Janelle chuckled at his joke.

"Yes, Captain. It's very delicious. But I can't finish it, I'll have to take it home with me." She gave him a smile.

"Well, the reason I brought you here was because I had to speak with you. I could do what any Demacian diplomat would do in my position, either blackmail you or have you court martialed under false charges." He let out a long sigh.

"But I'm not a Demacian diplomat, I'm a soldier and I would never do that." He spoke softly and looked up from his plate to make eye contact with her.

"First Lieutenant Shyvana is under my command and what you saw back there could hurt her career. Guess all I can do is insist you keep this matter private." Garen gave her a smile.

Janelle could see that although very handsome he had bag under his eyes. He looked tired and stressed out.

"I would never do anything to hurt her, or you, Mr. Crownguard!" she spoke quickly, wanting to reassure him.

"Please call me Garen. Anyways, I know I've kept you longer than intended. If you get into any trouble due to this delay, address them to me. If you need anything or have any questions, feel free to ask me, Henkel." He rose up to shake her hand and started tying his cloak around his shoulders. It's peace time now and I could use some friends."

Without troops to command and no field duties Garen had not enjoy his new life as a military bureaucrat. It was a boring and lonely existence he just worked and trained.

Constantly awaiting for the day he would marry his beloved but that dream had crashed and burned. He hated to admit it but Shyvana had saved him from a dark lonely place and sitting and eating dinner with Janelle was a pleasant escape.

"Thank you for the dinner Henkel, you were great company. Feel free to drop by my office anytime, I mean it." He gave her a playful salute and began to walk past her, while she carefully wrapped her meal to go.

"One question Mr. Crownguard…I mean Garen."

"Yes, what's that?"

Her voice became overly excited like a young girl asking for a new doll.

"Well, some of the girls and I were wondering…I know it's just gossip but were you and that Katarina Du Couteau ever a couple? I mean, it's so romantic like two warring nations and forbidden love!"

Garen blushed and chuckled. Turning around he walked passed her back to the table and grabbed the bottle of Rye from the table

"For the road," he lifted the bottle at eye level. He saw the shimmer in Janelle's eyes awaiting his answer

"Yes, her and I were something at one time. But I wasn't her type." He spoke in a playful tone, hoping to claim it as sarcasm if need be.

"Because my friend, this other royal guard Samantha, we call her Sammy and Cynthia both could of swore she kept looking at you during the entire ceremony! Oh my god, her dress was so stunning, she was with her fiancé, yet that good for nothing kept undressing you with her eyes!"

 _Wow…that glass of rye must of gotten her buzzed._ Garen, thought.

"Good night." He gave her a pat on the shoulder with a chuckle.

As he walked away he could hear her in her playful tone "By the way, you two would have made adorable babies!"

For the first time he had told someone about Katarina and himself and he felt a huge sigh of relief. Whether she had believed him or not it felt great to confess, a huge weight off his shoulders. But as he made his way back home taking occasional gulps from the bottle in her pocket, he began to think of her.

 _Dam…we would of made adorable babies…_

He made his way back home, with a lit cigarette on his lip and a bottle of rye tucked in a coat pocket.

…

"Did you really have to sit there with two of those skanks on your lap?" Kat sat and spoke into her Vanity mirror.

She removed her earrings and brushed her hair angrily waiting for an answer from the man who's reflection she could see.

"We will marry for political reasons, not for love." Darius laid his head slump back eyes closed.

"Besides, love is weak. Or have you forgotten that?" (love is weak a very common Noxian saying)

"What if I had been hanging all over some random guy, embarrassing you?" Katarina barked back angrily.

"You'd just make yourself look like a common whore and disgrace yourself and family…I have just my brother to worry about." She could see him smirk with his eyes closed.

"Besides don't act like I didn't notice you ogling Crownguard. If you wanted love you should've married him. he is weak and pathetic. He was teary eyed like a little bitch before the ceremony even started, like some pre-pubescent flower girl." He chuckled at his own insult.

Katarina wanted to get up and scream she knew those tears were for her out of anger and hatred of her. But at the same time she felt the sudden need to defend Garen. He was a great guy, any woman would be lucky to have him and many women wanted him. Why was she feeling the need to defend him? But she just sat there biting her lower lip in anger.

"All I care is about you giving me an heir the rest is left to your own discretion." He stopped speaking for a good few seconds turning around to lay on his side.

"I doubt you know what love is…I sure as hell don't. Besides having a bit of sweaty fun for one night, has anyone ever truly loved you?" He didn't await an answer, exhaustion from celebration and alcohol had beckon sleep and snoring.

She felt like she spent a lifetime sitting there watching herself in the mirror. Her eye shadow had become damp and runny as tears she would never admit to begin to form.

After Darius's admission of never intending to love her. Just wanting her for her body and to produce an heir (which she always knew it was a given, but it hurt none the least to hear it so bluntly). She began to replay the question over and over in her head.

 _Besides having a bit of sweaty fun for one night, has anyone ever truly loved you?_

Then Garen's voice.

 _"Kat, I love you,"_

 _"Since the day I first saw you, I've been mad about you"._

Like a taunt his soft voice replayed in her head over and over, until she snapped out of her trance and notice her eyes red and full of tears. The only sound besides the celebrations in the streets was Darius's buzzsaw-like snoring. She quickly used the back of her hand wipe the tears from the side of her eyes.

She looked at her chest in the mirror and with both hands pushed her cleavage up to give her a bustier look. Without a second thought she made her way to her hotel room balcony, she knew the way to her destination. She had been there so many times before over the years. Rooftop hopping would be safe and more direct way to travel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp, due to summer time Beta readers (atleast the ones I've been using) are hard to come by. So don't hate me if I did a horrible editing job. I went against my own rule and wrote over 3k words in this chapter. I always felt after 2500 words it loses the readers interest…and it really sucks to edit. I think 1800-2300 words are the golden sweet spot of good story telling in my opinion. It took me longer to edit this story than to write it….FML…I need to finish…. I'm a fool…I'm just rambling now.**

 **Oh yeah btw, thanks for all the reviews! Didn't realize how many people actually liked this story. Question, would anyone be interested if I actually wrote a fluffy Garen X Kat or PanthxLeona/Diana? Leave your thoughts on this chapter and my future story ideas on the reviews. Ones again sorry for the iffy editing…I am by far a better story teller (I'd like to think I'm somewhat good at telling stories) than an editor..if that makes any sense.**

Shyvanna leaned against a stone wall that lead towards Jarvan's bed chamber. Less than 12 hours ago she still harbored some feelings of love and longing towards him. But since she and Garen's quick and fiery heat of the moment relationship those feelings had greatly diminished. She felt as if she was mourning her old life. Garen, was a great escape but she wasn't sure how far their relationship would go. She was very tempted to make whatever she and Garen had work, but she knew there were many things against them. For starters he had just been tossed aside by the one he loved just as Jarvan had done to her. So for all she knew Garen could just be using her to get over Katarina and had no real emotional attachment towards her.

She had never had a permanent home; her mother had been killed by overly superstitious villager when they spotted her. She and her father had been on the run since she was a young girl trying to escape the prosecution of a celestial dragon. It was all her fault, her birth had caused both her parent's to be murdered. She was always an outsider an abomination to both man and dragon alike a half breed. The one man who had finally accepted her, saved her from the dragon and she had given everything to him had tossed her aside for Quinn. Garen, the only other man who she had ever been with, lessened the pain and betrayal caused by Jarvan. Yet she couldn't expect him to betray his best friend, she knew Jarvan's tenacity and she would leave Demacia and become a wonderer before ever becoming Jarvan's courtesan (mistress), yet she would no longer be anyone's secret (first Jarvan's now Garen's). She would bide her time and make a schism between herself and Demacia.

…..

Janelle, slowly poured some hot coffee from a kettle into a military issued metallic tankard. Even out of the field and in the capitol city military coffee was still shit, her hand shook nervously as she poured the second cup.

 _Why am I so nervous? She's just a woman like me….some girl talk can't hurt can't it?_

"here" Janelle, pushed the cup of coffee towards Shyvanna, she said it almost in a whisper.

Shyvanna gave her a startled look, obviously nervous.

 _She's going to turn into a big dragon and scorch me alive!_

Before Shyvanna could ask or do anything Janelle, leaned on the wall next to her.

"Look, we've never talked and you probably don't care who I am or what I do here." Janelle took a sip of her coffee carefully thinking ever word before she spoke.

"But I kept my promise to Captain. Crownguard. I just want you to know I think it's extremely romantic how you two are fighting the system. Him being your superior commander and all…wish I had the guts to do it."

A look a relief filled Shyvanna's face as she realized that Janelle only knew about her and Garen, and not Jarvan. That would only complicate things much more.

"Thank you for your privacy and for speaking with me about it, it would've made me very uncomfortable not knowing…the outcome." Shyvanna, spoke without looking at Janelle and sipped her coffee.

"No, worries! I mean, I've seen you around the barracks and the palace and you're only ever really with either Captain Crownguard of Prince Lightshield so…maybe if you know need a female friend…." Her shy invitation was cut off by Shyvanna.

"If you want someone to gossip with, I'd advise you to find another female. I'm assuming you want someone to talk to, regarding why your commanding officer looks at you with too much familiarity, like he is undressing you, I'm not the gossiping type." Shyvanna spoke without any emotional regards towards her statement.

"You mean Jantz?! He and I are…uhm…nothing ever happened...look I was just being friendly and Jantz looks at me more than just for my body!" Janelle gasped and covered her mouth and proceeded to walk away.

Shyvanna, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I haven't really been around too many humans...er people all my life. You could say I have poor social skill. I'm awkward around men and much more so around woman. I never…really had any female friends, maybe you could teach me a thing or two."

Janelle turned around and she had a smile on her face, yet the small trickle of tears disappeared. Obviously hurt by Shyvanna's words but her apology made her happy.

"Oh great, I can teach you how to do your makeup and hair! I didn't want to say anything earlier but you don't know how to accentuate or use the right color schemes! Also, who does your hair? I've never seen split ends!"

"Gee, Thanks.." She gave Janelle a fake frown.

"No need to thank me. By the time I'm done with you, that Dew..Kah-teeehau ( Janelle struggled pronouncing Du Couteau) gal, will have nothing on you."

"What?" Shyvanna asked cocking her head the side in confusion.

…

"I just worried about him, he hasn't been the same for a few months now." Lux lamented as she took another sip of some brandy.

"I don't usually drink but it really helps me loosen up. You probably don't want to sit here and hear me complain about my older brother. Thanks you for listening."

"No problem at all." Fiora, joined her in drinking as she took a sip of wine.

"Since you've had quite a bit to drink I take it you are staying here for the night?"

"Yeah, some friends and I chipped in and got our self a room here. It's expensive but worth it, plus dropping my brother's name helped get us a reservation." Lux smiled mischievously.

"well…speaking of your brother is anyone home to make sure he is doing fine?"

Lux closed her eyes, the alcohol slowing her train of thought.

"No my parents are out at the Lightshield estate, celebrating with the King and the Queen."

"Well, since you'll be staying here tonight. It's kind of late but, you know I can do you a favor and check up on him for you. I…could bring him some food or something…." Fiora, spoke her hands nervously fidgeting slowly tearing and destroying a paper drink napkin.

"I don't know…Fi, (Lux's nick name for her) I don't want you to give your hopes up and get hurt."

"What are you talking about, I see your brother as just a friend nothing else!" Fiora was glad Lux kept her eyes closed and head tilted back. So her blush wasn't obvious.

"Puhlease , is that why you still keep that birthday card he gave you when you were a sophomore or that corsage he gave you when escorted you to the academy end of year dance. Thing is all brown and shriveled up."

"Shhh! Could you speak any louder!?"

Lux reached in her hand purse and handed her their house key. In between giggles she spoke.

"Here, Fi. Just make sure to bite the pillow don't want to wake the neighbors."

"Lux! Shut! UP!" Fiora couldn't help but laugh, Lux had that effect on her.

One of Lux's friends came and tapped her on the shoulder letting her know they were ready to head upstairs to their hotel suite.

"Just make sure he is okay he has been a grumpy, dopey, recluse for the last couple of months and with so many Noxians here in the capitol I'd hate for something bad to happen to him."

Lux failed to mention the only Noxian that worried her was Katarina and her interest in Garen.

"No worries I'll take care of him…I mean check up on him….bye!" Fiora, stood up bowed and walked away.

Lux chuckled and smiled at Fiora's constant formalities.

…..

Although Fiora was almost three years older than her, Lux treated her like a younger sister. She first met Fiora in the girls bathroom, after the third day of failing to ignore the cries and sobs coming from a stall Lux finally knocked on the door and asked if she was okay.

She had learned the burden Fiora had placed on herself to restore her families name and honor. How her father had shamed their family and made their name a pun amongst the social elite. Fiora, did her best to exude elegance and hopefully bring her families name back into a favorable light among Demacia's socialites. But it was all a show, the other girls at the academy taunted her they ganged up on her and made fun of her accent (French sounding), called her an "up tight bitch". All the boys avoided her, as she was always competitive and refused to play a damsel in distress or hold back in a duel to avoid hurting their ego.

Fiora, was lonely and sad her haughty attitude made her an easy target for ridicule and other students refused to befriend her. That was until one day when Lux, knocked on the bathroom stall. The young blond girl with baby blue eyes whispered oh so innocently.

"Hello…in there are you okay?" then giggled when someone a couple stalls over passed gas loudly.

From that day Lux's bright smile and addicting giggles made Fiora laugh and smile. Lux had notice from the first day Fiora was invited over for dinner how Fiora had not been able to take her eyes of off her brother. Every time Garen would even glance in her direction Fiora would quickly look down and play with her food. But no matter how hard Fiora tried Garen never saw her as more than one of Lux's little nosey friends.

….

Garen had just polished off the bottle of Rye. He walked into his room and grabbed a bottle of corn whiskey. He noticed in the few months since hearing about Katarina's engagement he had locked himself away in his room more often and drank a lot more than usual. He would force himself to train hard each morning, sweating away the alcohol and pushing the hang over away. But in his free time he would return to reading, drinking, and crying alone in his dimly light room. He knew that he would have to kick this habit or end up like many washed up officers, yet the alcohol had become his sleep aid.

He found himself once again sitting in his large patio like balcony with a new bottle in hand. He took a long swig, and clumsily lit a cigarette and placed the cigarette container and lighter on the table next to him. He took a long pull of it the nicotine mixed with the alcohol in his blood system instantly making him light headed and drunker than he already was.

 _At 32 is this isn't where I thought I'd be. Alone without a family or kids…drunk while everyone around me is getting married._

He took another long pull of the cigarette which reminded him of another newly acquired bad habit he would have to kick.

 _Ugh…I need to stop this pity party…Garen, you're better than this._

He had found quick happiness as soon as Shyvanna had embraced him. He had missed that physical and emotional bond that he had shared with Katarina. He was very glad and fortunate to had found Shyvanna when he was at his lowest. He was drowning in self-pity and she became a life saver keeping him from falling deeper. He had grasped on for hope until he saw it with his own eyes Katarina and her new fiancé Darius arms inter locked walking down the aisle towards the newlyweds as if taunting him with a premonition.

He was hoping to spend tonight with Shyvanna, but he knew Jarvan would do anything in his power to keep her for himself, even convince her to become his courtesan. He knew Shyvanna was extremely loyal and would never go for any such arrangement, or so he hoped. He covered his hands over his eyes rubbing them his eyes sore from lack of sleep, he could feel stubble on his chin and jaw rubbing his palms. He took a deep breath, trying to relax himself with his eyes closed the tips of his fingers slowly rubbing small circles over his eye lids.

The sound of soft footsteps behind him interrupted his moment. He placed both his hands in front of him grasping at the balcony as he over looked the busy city streets.

He didn't bother to turn and see who was the uninvited guest.  
 _A Noxian assassin, here to stab me in the back?_

By this point he would have welcomed to be put out of his misery.

"I didn't see you at the after party…"

He immediately recognized Katarina's voice.

 _It was a Noxian assassin…the one who had back stabbed me._ He thought ironically.

"There was nothing there I wanted to see." He reached up taking one last pull of his cigarette and flicking it into the street.

He turned around, to walk and escape this current conversation. He looked straight to straight forward at the French door that separated his balcony and room.

Katarina quickly stepped in front of him cutting him off.

She placed a hand on his chest and wrapped him arms around his frame reaching around as far as she could.

"Garen, please let me at least talk with you. I've missed you."

Garen's breathing had deepened as she started slowly kissing the palm of his hand up his arms shoulder and neck. As soon as stood on her tip toes to kiss his jaw then as she neared his lips he quickly turned his face away from her, denying her.

"No! You're engaged!" he tried to sound angry but failed his voice sounding defeated.

As strong as his feelings were for her the thought of her and Darius together had tainted her in his eyes.

"I was enamored by you. Kat you were ones the apple of my eye but now you and him…together I'm filled with nothing but disgust towards you."

He put his large palm on her chest and slowly but forcefully pushed her aside. He was surprised how he had been able to keep his cool, he was afraid the alcohol would betray him and show his emotions.

"Come on angel…we can still have some fun." Kat said licking her lips ignoring his accusation of infidelity.

She had coined his nick name "Angel" due to Garen's constant do good, nice guy persona.

Yes, she had agreed to marry Darius but she knew better than to sleep with him just yet. The marriage was more contractual than love.

"Don't ever call me that again and never come back here again. You've made your choice Kat, it's time we part ways." The entire time unable to look at her, he could feel his voice cracking with emotion.

 _Please just leave, I can't do this right now….just leave._

She knew how to get to him after so many years she knew how to push his buttons and make him weak at the knees.

"Angel…come one. Just one last time, don't make me beg…unless you want me to." She followed behind him using her most seductive voice.

She wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms and hear words of love and how much she meant to him. Words that once she had taken for granted.

Before Garen could reached for the door, Katarina placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. Something inside Garen flipped and suddenly Kat found her-self being held up against a wall by her shirt collar. Pressed up against a wall face to face with Garen. He spoke with hot angry tears from his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kat? What fucking world do you live in?! Barely three months ago I found out that you've lied to me and decided to marry Darius and today I see you walking hand in hand with him. You know how fucking insulting that is?! But now I'm supposed to act like nothing happened and invite you into my bed?"

She felt herself being lowered to the ground as Garen was getting his point across.

"I would've done anything for you Kat! I loved you more than I loved myself..but now I know it was only one sided" his angry tears almost turned into a sob. He used the heel of his palm to wipe tears from the side of his eyes.

Kat, reached up to cup his face to comfort him and tell to apologies profusely about how much of a mistake she had made. How now she realized how much he meant to her. But before she could speak he slapped her hands away from his face.

"Since I was a kid, my entire life has been planned for me. Everything was out of my control from what I ate, what I studied, who I was allowed to be friends with even to whom my parents planned to make my bride. Being with you was the only thing that made me feel like I had any control over. But now I know I was wrong, I could tell how uncertain you looked every time I told you how much I loved you and spoke of a future together, but I just hoped that if I showed you enough love if I said it enough, you would one day feel the same. I'm stupid forever thinking you actually loved me Kat.." By now tears had rolled down his cheeks and onto her face below.

"But Angel…I do lov…."

Before the words escaped her mouth she was cut off by Garen's right fist punching the wall next just above her head. The sound of rocks and bone cracking made her cringe and as tears started swelling from her eyes. Not of fear but the realization of the emotional turmoil she had put him through.

"Five years Kat….i'll never get back. Go to home to your fiancée I don't need you two laughing behind my back any longer."

He opened the door and ignored her pleas.

"Garen stop! Your just drunk! You don't mean it will talk about this when your not angry…! Garen!..Angel please!" Kat found herself on her knees crying, pleading for him to stop. But before Garen closed his balcony door he spoke over his shoulder "I don't love you any more". The only sounds were of metal sliding as he locked his balcony door and he disappeared behind some curtains.

She was sure it was a lie it had to be but she found herself sobbing and cursing his name as she climbed away to the adjoining houses.

She turned and looked at his bedroom/patio door. Wiping tears away rehearsing her apology to him in the morning. She had hoped he would be understanding welcome her in and the both of them could work out some arrangement. Not until seeing him again in person did she realize how badly she needed him, she dreaded the thought of having a loveless life with Darius. She hated how Garen had changed her mind many years ago.

"Love is not weak!" she said loudly pounding her fist against a chimney.

She was quickly distracted by the sound of a woman whistling in the distance. She approached the Crownguard's home, skipping happily like a woman in love with what appeared to be bags filled with food, she could see a long baguette sticking out a foot or so from one of the bags. Kat, crouched hoping to avoid being spotted as the moon light shone down on her. She held her breath as the woman approached the house…

 _Please keep going, don't stop there…please_

Fear rose up from deep inside her, was she that quickly replaced by him? Something between a mix of anger and jealousy filled her to the core. When the woman stood under the door light her silhouette was tall slim and athletic. She was too tall to be his younger sister, she noticed how the stranger used a key to get inside. She gave a sigh of relief assuming it must be a family member or one of the servants. She waited a minute or so before leaving and just as she turned to do so. A lamp was lit in Garen's room, the woman's silhouette could be seen walking around his room, removing articles of clothing and standing over Garen laying body. Before she could see any more the light was blow out and everything went dark.

Kat grabbed a nearby ornate weathercock and started pulling at it bending it and eventually throwing it over the side of the roof in a rage. The sound of metal tumbling did nothing to interrupt anyone's sleep as it was drowned out by rowdy crowds celebrating a few streets over.

"You son of a bitch! It's not over!" She shouted into the Demacian night while pointing in the direction of Garen's bedroom. Tears and ruined make were her only traveling companions as she headed back to her hotel room. Only thoughts she had were of rage fueled jealousy and denial that her and Garen were over.

 **I have a really bad habit of adding characters I.E Fiora, but it adds more life to the story (I like to think so). I apologize if Garen's dialogue wasn't up to par, I tried to think what I would of said and acted had it happened to me kept my cool while drunk but not been able to handle it…oh wait…I have been in those exact same situation. To all those under 21 readers, woman, emotions and alcohol don't mix** **.**


End file.
